Et si on reprenait les meme et qu'on recommencait
by Didi74
Summary: Délicat ! Délicat ! puis quoi encore ! Hermione, soyons sérieux veux tu? Tu dois être de mon côté! Elle m’a fait DORMIR SUR LE CANAPE! Même toi dans tes pires moments, tu ne me l’as jamais fait!.Parce que je n’y avais pas pensée! ... HGDM
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

Une explosion sourde attira l'attention de Hermione Granger, ex-Malefoy, redevenue Granger.

Levant les yeux de son journal, la trentenaire daigna incliner la tête en signe d'accueil avant de retourner à sa lecture. Sept ans de vie commune avaient appris à Drago Malefoy qu'il ne fallait mieux pas interrompre Hermione dans ses rituels matinaux. Que voulez vous, son ex-femme n'avait jamais, mais alors jamais, été du matin.

Après avoir traversé le salon d'un pas lourd, il s'écroula sur une chaise. Il se servit un café, pris un croissant en attendant qu'elle lui offre toute son attention.  
Après 5 minutes, elle referma enfin son journal:

"Bonjour Drago. Tu as une mine affreuse …"

Enfin sous les projecteurs de son expression la plus plaintive il commença: "J'ai passé une nuit _affreuse_!"

Le haussement sceptique du sourcil de son interlocutrice le poussa à continuer à geindre:

"Sandy m'a fait dormir sur **mon** canapé ! Dans **ma **maison ! Non mais quel culot !

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait?

- Rien!" Deuxième haussement de sourcil sceptique de la brune. "… Elle veut refaire la décoration du manoir !

- Et?

- Mais pas question! Ce serait beaucoup trop cher! Non mais, c'est vrai! D'abord, elle a voulu refaire sa garde robe, une petite fortune. Puis elle a voulu un haras, limite si je n'ai pas du vendre les bijoux de Ma Grand Tante. Ensuite elle avait vraiment besoin d'un compagnon. Ben oui, toute seule toute la journée, dans cette si grande maison, elle se sentait triste tu comprends ? Comme si elle y passait plus de 3 heures dans la journée ! Franchement, le Chemin De Travers doit être sa réelle maison. Notre compte conjoint peut en témoigner! A chaque fin de mois je suis à la limite de la ruine! Mais bon, elle l'a eu son compagnon. Mais non, non pas un bâtard! Non, Madame voulait un caniche pur race, une bête de concours ! Une affreuse bestiole oui, conne comme un aspirateur ! Soit, elle l'a eut sa merde sur pattes! Et maintenant, elle veut refaire la déco ! (Prenant une intonation horriblement haute et sucrée) _mais mon chéri, l'entrée et la salle à manger sont trop classiques. La salle de balle a besoin d'une ambiance plus festive! Du orange avec du rose peut être … Quand à la bibliothèque, elle est vraiment dépassée. Tu dois le savoir avec tout le temps que tu y passes!_ Non mais, n'importe quoi! Il n'est pas question qu'elle me ruine. Elle et son '**soit disant'** décorateur ne toucheront pas à une bougie de ma maison!"

Hermione tenta désespérément de calmer son fou rire et de reprendre son sérieux: "Drago, tu ne lui as pas quand même dit ça?

- Bien sur que non, j'ai ajouté que si le château ne lui plaisait pas, elle et son décorateur de pacotille, n'avaient qu'à retourner chez sa mère!

- ha, ha, ha! … Dray. La pauvre petite … (inspiration de sérieux) Tu aurais pu être plus délicat!

- Délicat ! Délicat ! Puis quoi encore ! Hermione, soyons sérieux veux-tu? Tu dois être de mon côté! Elle m'a fait DORMIR SUR LE CANAPE! Même toi dans tes pires moments, tu ne me l'as jamais fait!

- Parce que je n'y avais pas pensé! ...

- BONJOUR!

- Bonjour Maman! Papa, toujours à venir manger à tous les râteliers ?

- Juliette, ma chérie, je suis juste venu vous souhaiter bonne rentrée ! Et vous féliciter d'être arrivé jusqu'à cette difficile 7eme année en …

- Le faite que tu arrives à l'heure pile du déjeuné est une pure coïncidence alors?"Coupa Alexandre le frère jumeaux de Juliette.

Mais avant que son père ait pu se défendre, Juliette, prenant sa meilleure exclamation de tragédienne grecque, l'interrompit: "Tu as une mine affreuse Papa!

- Il a dormi sur le canapé. Intervint sa mère

- Qu'as tu encore fait à cette pauvre Sandy?

- Mais Juju, la _pauvre Sandy_ m'a maltraité! Moi votre vieux père !

- Qu'as tu bien pu faire à notre 3ème euh non… 4ème jeune belle mère?

- Alex! Ca suffit, laisse ton père geindre dans son coin. (Hé! de l'intéressé) déjeune plutôt ! Sinon, vous allez être encore en retard…"

La suite de ce repas se déroula normalement, enfin aussi normalement qu'il était possible dans cette famille décomposée.

* * *

Hermione poussa, enfin un soupire, refermant la porte sur ses enfants. Son ex-mari comme chaque année, les emmèneraient à la gare. Drago… Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas surprise qu'il commence déjà à se lasser de sa dernière conquête. Ça allait faire bientôt plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Habituellement elles ne résistaient pas plus de trois ans … Elle avait été la seule à passer ce cap, mais leur situation avait été bien différente.  
Ne croyez surtout pas que c'était l'argent qui avait empêché Drago de laisser, Mme Drago Malefoy cinquième du nom, refaire la déco. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait se montrer radin parfois, … insupportable et têtu aussi ! Mais … Narcissa avait dirigé la restauration du château au début de son mariage. La demeure était classique mais elle respirait le calme et l'élégance qui avait toujours défini son ex-belle mère. Il ne laisserait aucune femme lui effacer les traces de sa défunte mère. Si Sandy ne l'avait pas compris… c'est qu'elle ne comprenait pas son mari.

Ce qui surprenait vraiment Hermione, c'était qu'il n'ait pas laissé Sandy modifier la Bibliothèque. Au début de leur mariage, elle avait pris d'assaut sans aucunes restrictions l'ancien domaine de Lucius : la Bibliothèque ancestrale. La pièce avait été totalement nettoyée, repeinte. Les livres classés et les plus dangereux sécurisés. Des fenêtres, chandeliers et une cheminée avaient été rajoutés. Drago avait rallé autant qu'il lui avait été possible (soit beaucoup trop). Mais cette galerie était devenue plus claire et chaleureuse. Si il lui avait permis, à elle, ses arrangements, alors pourquoi pas à sa dernière femme?

* * *

Juliette effaça, sa mine _joyeuse spéciale retour de vacances_ alors que les quatre autres 7ème année Serpentard s'éloignaient dans le couloir. Elle se retourna vers son frère. Alex était étalé sur la banquette (mais avec classe) drapé de son aire _romantique incompris_.

" Tu n'as pas trouvé Papa fatigué?

-Fatigué? Non. Blasé ? Oui. Je pense que nous n'aurons plus à supporter Sandy pour longtemps.

-Moi j'ai trouvé qu'il semblait plus vieux…

-Eh oui sœurette, c'est ce qui arrive. Les enfants grandissent et les parents vieillissent!"

Pour toute réponse il reçut un sac dans l'estomac. Se redressant, devenant enfin sérieux: "Moi c'est Maman qui m'inquiète. Cela fait combien 2, 3 mois qu'on n'a pas vu Richard à la maison. Pourtant cela fait quoi 12 ans qu'ils sont ensemble?  
-11. Richard m'a dit une fois que Maman ne voulait pas se remarier.  
- Pourquoi ? Ils ont les mêmes intérêts, des caractères compatibles… et bien que ce soit dur à admettre, c'est l'homme qu'il lui faut !  
-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je les ai observés. Je ne pense pas qu'elle est refusée par peur de perdre sa liberté. Richard lui laissait toute son indépendance …  
-Tu penses qu'elle ne veut pas remplacer Papa?"  
Alexandre sortit les mots de la bouche de sa sœur, mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, leurs amis rentrèrent dans le compartiment, stoppant toute discussion.

* * *

AN : alors cette histoire me traînait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps et riche des retours de Il y a des jours ou ... je me suis prise par la peau des ...

Si cela vous à plu: petit bouton à gauche, sinon : petit bouton à gauche !

Bises


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

Halloween, approchant, l'ambiance dans la salle commune de serpentard brûlait d'une excitation festive. Envisageant tous les déguisements pour le bal costumé, Juliette et ses amies gazaient comme seule des jeunes filles de 17 ans peuvent le faire.

Remus avait instauré, dès sa première année en tant que directeur, un bal costumé en l'honneur de son défunt prédécesseur : Albus Dumbledor.

Cette coutume avait connu un réel succès. Maqués, les élèves se mélangeaient plus facilement. De nombreuses amitiés et amours s'étaient liées sans le voile des préjugés instaurés par les maisons.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Juliette Malfoy avait rencontré l'homme qu'elle allait épouser (peut importe les jérémiades son père et l'avis du concerné !) : Lucas Finigan. Ce merveilleux préfet Poufsouffle l'avait conquise avec ses sourires gênés et son sens de l'humour décalé.

Et il fallait avouer que sans le bal annuel, elle ne lui aurait jamais accordé la moindre chance.

Subissant encore une énième fois les vannes des autres harpies (ses amies), elle fut très surprise de voir l'hibou de Richard la rejoindre près du feu.

Bien qu'elle aie toujours entretenue des relations privilégiées, avec le médicomage qui fréquentait sa mère depuis plus d'une décennie, il ne lui écrivait normalement que pour les événements importants (noël, anniversaire, …).

Intriguée, elle s'éloigna de la _basse-cour _pour « pouvoir lire en paix, Parkinson ! »

La lettre commençait : « ma douce Juliette,

Je dois malheureusement t'annoncer mon départ pour New York où, comme tu le sais déjà, se trouve mon ancien maître … »

* * *

BONG !

« Mione !... HERMIONE ! »

Hermione, ameutée par le bruit, se précipita dans son salon. Devant le foyer, Drago époussetait la poussière accumulée durant son trajet. Il se retourna l'entendant. Son visage était orné **du sourire**. **Le sourire** : celui qu'il ne sortait que pour les grandes occasions, se plus grands méfaits ou quand il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, fier de lui**. Ce sourire**. Amusée, elle le regarda traverser la salle pour se planter juste devant elle. Puis, d'un ample geste de bras, il sortit une bouteille de champagne. Le regard malicieux, il annonça : « J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Je me suis enfin **débarrassé** de la menthe religieuse ! … Il faut ABSOLUMENT que l'on fête cela ! »

Hermione secoua sa frimousse d'un air abusée. Mais son ex-mari ne teint absolument pas compte de son attitude, il poursuivit : « d'abord on se boit cette petite bouteille puis on va tous au restau …

- Tous ? » Un doute commença à se former dans l'esprit de la première Mme Drago Malefoy. Le blond se souvenait quand même que les enfants n'avaient pas l'autorisation de sortir de l'école hors des vacances…

Il avait une fois dérogé à cette règle et les répercutions avaient été astronomiques pour ses pauvres finances (selon lui) : un nouveau labo de potion et une nouvelle aile dans l'infirmerie. Remus avait été très, très en colère. Elle se rappelait encore de la remarque qu'il lui avait faite, quand en rentrant, la queue entre les jambes, il était passé se plaindre « Et après on ose dire que les loups ne sont pas dangereux ! Franchement on aurait cru que j'avais commis un meurtre ! » Il était encore tout blanc. Remus avait du lui faire une réelle frousse. Mais tous les professeurs avaient passés une nuit blanche à chercher les jumeaux. Et le vieux loup était quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas priver de sommeil. Sirius avait l'habitude de dire que cela faisait ressortir la bête en lui !

« Ben oui ! Toi, moi et ton médicomage Robert !

- Richard, Drago. On aurait pu penser qu'après tout ce temps tu aurais au moins retenu son nom … Mais alors ce sera juste entre nous deux …

- Y aurait-il des nuages au pays des bistoutis ? »

L'absence de réponse d'Hermione le surprit. Elle ne l'avait même pas corrigé pour les bistouris. Pire elle détourna la conversation. Et cela n'avait jamais été sa spécialité (pas une Griffondore pour rien). Mais Drago était d'humeur festive, et puis elle lui en parlerait quand elle serait prête. Il la laissa donc revenir au sujet principal : 'comment se débarrasser d'une Sandy trop collante '?

« Alors comment t'es tu dépatouillé cette fois ? Le coup de la maîtresse ? Le contrôle fiscal ? Ou encore mon préféré l'intervention de Blaise ? …

- Même pas eu besoin, elle m'a facilité la tache… vois tu elle avait du mal à supporter mon indifférence. Qu'elle manque d'imagination …

- Non ! Quand même pas le …

- Si, le décorateur ! Infidélité ! Ah, ah ! Quand mes avocats en auront finis avec elle, elle devra sûrement me donner une pension … ou une compensation … Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Oh Dray ! »

Un changement de plan, un plat de spaghetti à la Granger et une demi-bouteille de champagne plus tard …

« Ma préférée était la numéro trois. Valentine. Comme tu le sais c'est la seule à qui tu as du vraiment payée une compensation. Et pour ça, elle a droit à toute ma considération !

- Mia chérie, j'ai toujours su que tu avais une préférence pour les rousses ! Sinon comment aurais tu fait pour supporter Weaslette, oups 'scuses moi, Mme Potter si longtemps !

- Ah tu m'épateras toujours ! Comment as-tu su ?

- Aucune hétéro n'aurait divorcée, de moi, volontairement ! »

Il attendit qu'elle ait repris son souffle (fou rire d'éméchée oblige) avant de poser la question qui le chiffonnait depuis le début de leur soirée : « Sérieusement que c'est il passé avec ton médico ? » Il regretta immédiatement son interrogation, quand le visage d'Hermione se referma brutalement. Ses yeux s'éteignirent tandis qu'elle lui répondait : « Tu n'as pas pu te retenir, hein ? Je suppose que je devrais être contente que tu es tenue tout ce temps …disons que cela nous pendait au nez … Nous n'avions pas vraiment les même attentes, puis elle ajouta avec un triste sourire, ni la même définition de l'engagement … »

Voyant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Drago la pris dans ses bras.

Quand il la sentit enfin plus calme, il reprit : « il n'est pas encore trop tard. Si tu veux, je peux encore envoyer Goyle à ses trousses ? » Bien qu'un peu rassuré de la voir rire, il la sera encore plus fort dans ses bras, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

* * *

Le froid de cette fin d'automne se glissait sous tous les vêtements, même ou surtout, sous les capes en cachemire de Tisserant et Brocard … « Ah se demander pourquoi, on les paye si chères alors … » s'interrogeait un Monsieur Malefoy frigorifié.

Mais ces sombres humeurs s'enfuirent, quand il entendit les exclamations joyeuses de son fils.

En deux secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dans une accolade chaleureuse. Puis les habituelles : « tu n'aurais pas encore grandi ? Où en êtes-vous dans le championnat ? Et l'incontournable : comment elle s'appelle ?... »

Car oui, Alex Malefoy était attrapeur. Le meilleur de l'école. Ecrasant sans complexes James Potter ! Son seul défaut, selon son père, s'était d'être attrapeur pour **Grinffondor** ! Ah oui, l'ironie du sort avait voulu que dernier de l'honorable lignée soit répartit dans cette satanée maison ! Quand il l'avait appris, Drago était devenu hystérique, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vienne lui chauffer les oreilles. Il avait appris à vivre avec … et puis comme sa sœur se moquait totalement de ce sport, il avait du se mettre au rouge et or (sans conviction) …

Mais, merci Merlin, il y avait une justice sur Terre : non seulement son fils s'était révélé être un géni de la balle en or, mais en plus, son principal concurrent n'était autre que l'attrapeur Poufsouffle : James Potter ! (« **Ah, ah, ah** (rires d'un dérangé) **ton** **fils Potter, il est à** **Poufsouffle !** » et tout compte fait Griffondor n'était pas si mal …)

Tandis qu'ils échangeaient les dernières banalités, le regard du père fut attiré par ce qu'il crut être « sa petite princesse » et un garçon … un GARCON ! Avec ses grosses mains sur sa si fine silhouette … !! Heureusement pour nos deux tourtereaux, Alex sentant l'orage approché entraîna son père sur le seul sujet susceptible de détourner son attention : le dernier ballet sortit des usines Weasley, la Folle Flamme ! Et si au passage il pouvait le convaincre de lui payer, il serait gagnant sur tous les tableaux !

Sa mission fut fructueuse, car lorsque Juliette les rejoint enfin, son père avait oublié ce qu'il avait cru voir … (pour l'instant).

« Alors, mon petit Papa, que nous vaut cette visite à Prés Au Lard ?

- Ah, ah, je voulais vous annoncer une GRANDE nouvelle … »

Il fut interrompu par Juliette se tournant vers son frère : « Ah, il c'est enfin débarrassé de Sandy !

- Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Et si tu peux me permettre Papa, il serait plus sage à l'avenir que tu te calmes avec tes femmes. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas nous dépouiller de notre héritage ? Continua Alex.

- Votre mère a au moins eu la décence de me laisser finir avant de se moquer ! Quand à l'héritage, mon fils, je ne suis pas sure que tu le mérites à l'heure actuelle. »

Cette remarque reçut différentes réactions. Quand tous se furent calmés, Juliette interrogea son Père « Alors tu as vu Maman ? Comment va t elle ?

- Eh bien, pas trop mal, je suppose, pour quelqu'un qui vient dont la relation de plus de 10 ans vient de prendre fin …

- Ah ! Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait refusée la demande en mariage de Richard … »

Drago se garda bien d'avouer à sa fille que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Bien que surpris que son ex-femme lui est mentie, il continua la discussion comme si de rien n'était, gardant pour lui ses doutes.

* * *

AN : Voila, un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu … Bande de petits veinards ! Étant malade, avec un peu de fièvre et crachant mes poumons je suis actuellement au lit. Et comme mon coloc, ayant pitié de moi (non escusez moi il a dit : POUR moi) m'a prêté son portable … Donc demain quand je me traînerai, sous dolip…, en cours je passerai poser ce chapitre.

J'espère que vous prendrez pitié de moi et que vous m'aiderez à trouver un titre digne de ce nom !

Bon, j'arrête de geindre. Si cela vous à plu : petit bouton, sinon : petit bouton ! En espérant vous avoir au moins fait sourire une fois !

A la prochaine

Didi


	3. Chapter 3 premiere partie

**

* * *

**

Chapitre III : première partie

**Attention ! Mention des couples Londubas-Lovegood et Rogue-Black, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ;p !**

* * *

Quand Severus regardait en arrière, il ne pouvait que remercier le bon Dieu, ou autres divinités protectrices, d'avoir pu atteindre 60 ans. Ou bien était-ce la roue qui avait enfin tournée… Toujours est-il que ces dernières années avaient largement compensées ses 40 premières.

Après avoir changé de maître et par la même occasion, d'être devenu espion pour les deux camps, il avait assisté et accéléré la chute de son mentor. Après près de 15 ans de loyaux services, il avait dû fuir l'Ordre, entraînant avec lui son filleul. Pendant les deux années qui suivirent, ils avaient survécus à travers toute l'Europe.

Puis les deux expatriés avaient été rappelés par celle qui allait devenir Mme Drago Malefoy. Miss Granger, à l'époque, avait fouillé dans les affaires de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Elle avait mises à jour ses recherches et sa pensive.

Bien qu'ils aient rassemblé la majorité des pièces du puzzle, le trio ne pouvait conclure leur tache seul. Hermione avait pris sur elle de reconstruire le noyau de l'ex-Ordre du Phoenix.

Quand le propriétaire légitime, revenu de son arche, avait ouvert la porte de Grimmauld place, Severus, surpris, avait tout de suite que le vent allait tourner.

Il avait tourné. Après 3 longues années de conflits internes, de combats, de stratagèmes et de compromis, le Lord Noir était tombé, entraînant avec lui la majorité de ses serviteurs.

La chute de Voldemort avait apportée avec elle des temps meilleurs, qui avaient même dépassés toutes leurs espérances. Non pas que le monde sorcier soit devenu meilleur, ou plus tolérant. Non. Mais les survivants de la dernière bataille avaient (quasiment tous) pu jouir d'un avenir à construire.

Certains étaient devenus ce à quoi ils aspiraient, comme Lupin et sa metamorphe respectivement directeur de Poudlard et chef des aurors.

Certains étaient devenus ce que personne n'aurait pu prédire : Neville, secrétaire du ministre et Luna, sa femme, assistante infirmière à son ancienne école... et Sirius ... Sirius ...

Enfin, certains, plus rares, avaient dépassé toutes ses pronostiques. Sur ses pensées, la chauve-souris du château leva les yeux sur l'homme installé dans un gros fauteuil en cuir auprès du feu : Drago.

Drago Malefoy avait écrasé toutes ces prévisions, combattant acharné, stratège brillant et ami intime : l'adolescent égocentrique avait fait place à un homme d'affaires sarcastique mais génial. Dans ses mains, les bénéfices des entreprises Malefoy avaient triplés et son nom retrouvé de son prestige ...

L'homme, dont les mèches blondes commençaient à s'éclaircir, face à lui, aurait pu être considéré comme un exemple de réussite totale ... si on négligeait sa vie privée.

En fait, son seul échec, selon son parrain, était d'avoir laisse filer sa première femme. Quand le destin vous dépose Hermione Granger, vous la retenez ! Et si elle vous donne deux beaux enfants, vous la mettez sous verre ! Peu importe les circonstances qui vous l'ont apporté !

Mais le blond l'avait laissé partir. Le fou ! Et il s'était présenté ce soir, sur le pas de sa porte, avec une bouteille de whisky de 12 ans d'âge pour fêter son dernier divorce.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà eu ton compte ?

- Ressers-moi, au lieu de dire des bêtises veux-tu ?

- Au fait où est ta tendre moitié ?

- Avec son meilleur ami. » D'un geste vague il désigna la pleine lune par sa fenêtre, puis il poursuivit « d'ailleurs je me retrouve a faire ses corvées » haussement du sourcil droit de son ancien élève. Ayant toute son attention et sa curiosité, il s'expliqua :

« Vois-tu, ton fils et _le rejeton_ n'ont rien pu trouver de mieux que de se battre cet après-midi. (Le _rejeton _était le seul surnom que Sirius autorisait a son amant pour parler du dernier héritier Potter) ... Comme tu t'en doute, pour des broutilles. Mais apparemment Remus en a eu assez : il a envoyé les deux, ensemble, chercher de la langue de mourue dans la forêt cette nuit. Et quand je dis ensembles, je veux dire : **inséparables.** »

Drago éclata de rire : « Il ne leur a quand même pas fait le coup du lien ?

- Si.

- Ah, ah, ah ... tu te souviens quand il nous avait attaché la balafre et moi à Grimmauld ?

- Vous étiez restés quoi… 3 jours ? se rappela Severus.

- 3 jours, 5 heures et 7 minutes. Weasmoche avait chronométré.

- Je me souviens surtout que ta femme avait craqué et vous avait donné la solution ...

- Oui, elle voulait retrouver la paix ... »

Severus afficha un sourire victorieux, typiquement serpentard, tandis que Drago se refermait.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

- Après près de 13 ans, tu la considères encore comme ta femme ...

- Ne recommence pas veux-tu ? ... de toute manière elle ne me considère plus comme son mari ... »

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, les deux compères préférèrent sortir attendre les jeunes sorciers. Ils approchaient du lac et, alors, Severus était reparti sur son sujet de prédilection : les 

**cuisants échecs matrimoniaux** de son protégé : « En fait, la seule fois ou tu n'as pas fait la fête, c'était a ton premier divorce ...

- ...

- Oses prétendre que tu n'as pas regretté **sa **décision ?

**- Notre** décision, Severus. C'était d'un commun accord. Et puis comment aurais-je pu regretter Hermione ? Durant 5 longues années, j'aurais vendu Père et Mère pour m'en débarrasser. Elle, ses maniaqueries, ses constants reproches, son manque total de goûts vestimentaires, son obsession des livres, son absence totale de restriction, de respect ... ses colères... nos chamailleries...

_- Vos réconciliations ..._

- Ouais, les réconciliations... nos fou rires...

- Et vos enfants ...

- Et nos enfants ... »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par un hurlement en provenance de la lisière des bois. Surpris, ils se retournèrent. Quand les grognements se firent entendre, ils s'élancèrent dans leur direction.

Avec des réflexes de plusieurs années de guerre, ils s'approchèrent en silence. La silhouette d'un patronus s'éleva et Drago se mit à courir.

Il aurait reconnu la forme de Pattenrond, le vieux chat d'Hermione, partout : le patronus de son fils. Sa sœur lui avait mené la vie dure après qu'elle ait reconnu le monstre la première fois.

Si la guerre lui avait forgé des réflexes de félin, l'entraînement intensif d'aspirant mangemort de Lucius, s'imposa tandis que d'un sort de magie noire il fit exploser le loup qui se jetait sur Alex. D'un geste enragé de la main, il fit valser l'autre loup qui chancela contre un tronc en un Crac sonore (et l'arbre n'avait rien).

Severus habitué au tempérament Malefoy, se précipita pour recueillir des signes vitaux sur ses élèves. Soulagé, mais pas pour autant rassuré, il interpella le sorcier déchaîné.

* * *

**Note de la correctrice** : personne, PERSONNE n'a idée du travail que c'est de corriger Didi… Alors, pour me montrer que vous me soutenez, vous pourriez aller faire un petit tour sur mon compte FanFiction, mon pseudo étant Wiird Sister. Bon, je sais que ça fait un peu celle-qui-se-fait-sa-propre-pub, mais vous pouvez vous dire que c'est un peu comme faire un don au Téléthon, car je fais preuve de charité en corrigeant Didi ! XD

* * *

**A.N.** : alors premièrement BONNE ANNEE ! Et merci pour toutes vos chaleureuses reviews, elles illuminent toujours mes journées !

Ce chapitre est un peu court et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose ! Mais on apprend une ou deux petites choses, non ? Et puis j'en avais besoin pour les chapitres à suivre.

Sinon j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre...

Mais rassurez vous l'action et l'humour reviendront au gallot des le prochain chapitre. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas se faire une place de choix dans ce chapitre.

PS : ET ? LA CHARITE !? Franchement elle est un peu


	4. Chapter 3 deuxieme partie

**

* * *

**

Chapitre III : deuxième partie

D'accord il est possible que _son_ coude ait _accidentellement_ heurté le nez de Potter. Mais en même temps, l'autre abruti lui était tombé dessus _"sans le faire exprès"_… Rien d'étonnant donc qu'ils aient finis empêtrés dans la boue du terrain de quidditch…

Ouais, « empêtrés », dit comme cela ce n'était toujours pas crédible …

Alex avait déjà repassé quatre fois la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt dans de Remus. Puis il avait envisagé différents autres scénarios d'après d'autres réponses possibles. Mais tous aboutissaient au même point : là ou ils en étaient, lui et Potty, accrochés ensemble, à chercher de la langue de mourue (plante essentielle en potion, mais a l'odeur pestilentielle : d'où son nom) dans la forêt interdite, de nuit, un soir de pleine Lune.

Un mot : 'Hourra' !

En même temps, ces différentes possibilités l'occupaient assez pour fuir la réalité : il faisait nuit, il se caillait, il avait sommeil, et surtout, _surtout _Potter ne voulait pas arrêter de se plaindre !

" Comment tonton Remus a t'il pu me faire ça … Si mon père le savait… Par des températures pareilles … Quand maman l'apprendra, Remus passera un sale quart d'heure… et Malefoy tu m'écoutes ?" _Bla, bla, bla…_ A croire que le petit brun à lunettes (mais sans cicatrices) ne se lassait toujours pas de s'entendre.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, depuis les deux heures qu'ils cherchaient, ils n'avaient RIEN trouvé ! Pas une de ces foutues plantes ! Trois centaures, six specullos, une fée, une araignée de 3 mètres … Par Merlin, il avait même reconnu une racine de mandragore ! Mais pas une seule petite, minuscule langue de mourue !

Et Potter qui ne voulait pas se la fermer ! Ils n'étaient même pas amis, ni lointains cousins, tout juste vieilles connaissances … Ils étaient ennemis par tous les saints ! Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Potter lui racontait toute se vie ?

"…Donc je lui ais dit, _Ludivine, tu es adorable, tu sais…_

- Potter

_- Mais je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé …_

- POTTER

_- Par les filles comme toi. Trop intello ! Désolé, tu dois …_

- POTTER, LA FERME !

- QUOI ! Quoi encore Malefoy ? Tu voulais que je ne parle plus de ma famille. J'ai changé de…

- Potter, ma parole, t'es encore plus con que je le pensais. Ce n'est pas ta famille qui ne m'intéressait pas. Non, c'est tout… **TOI** ! Je veux dire, tu parles d'autres choses parfois ? Non, disons plutôt, tu te tais parfois ?"

* * *

Par Morgane ! Il avait vexé Potty. Jamesounet ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis près de trois quarts d'heure. Ah… Au début ça avait été **génial **! Mais quand on doit travailler en duo, cela complique quelque peu la tâche. Surtout avec ce foutu lien magique.

"Allez, Potty. Tu ne peux pas continuer à bouder comme ça. Je t'ai déjà dit des trucs trois fois pires et tu ne m'as jamais fait ce coup là avant.

- …Non !

- Non, quoi ?

- Non, je ne te parle plus !

- Potter… tu es en train de me parler là.

- Non, je ne te parle pas. Je dis juste à qui veux l'entendre que…

- Potter !

- J'ai autre chose à faire que …

- POTTER !

- Mais quoi ? QUOI ENCORE ?"

L'héritier Malefoy décida de sauver sa salive. Il prit la tête de James entre ses deux mains et le mit dans la bonne direction.

Là, au sommet d'une petite colline, dans une clairière, éclairée par un rayon de Lune, se trouvait de la langue de mourue.

Alléluia !

"Bien, vas la chercher ! Ordonna Potty

- Comment ça _"vas la chercher" _?

- Ben oui, tu vois bien comme ce truc suinte. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais le toucher !"

Malheureusement, c'était vrai. Malgré ses propriétés extraordinaires et son utilisation dans différentes potions médicinales, la langue de mourue, en plus de puer comme pas possible, suintait. Une étrange substance rosâtre, gluante et collante recouvrait ses feuilles. " Disons que cela permettra d'omettre ton manque de considération à notre cher directeur !" ajouta le fils Potter. Surtout cela lui permettrait de se débarrasser de PottyPotter et de rejoindre son lit.

Alexandre s'approcha le plus près possible de la plante, tout en tirant au maximum sur le lien qui le maintenait à James. Quand il eût la "chose" dans ses mains, il se releva. Mais en se retournant, il glissa. Les deux mains en avant pour amortir sa chute, il lâcha la langue. Potter se voyant déjà recouvert de substance rosâtre, tenta de s'éloigner, oubliant totalement leur lien. Il s'encoubla et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dans un monstrueux CRAC.

Surpris, les deux garçons se relevèrent d'un bond. Quand Alex compris sur quoi Potter était tombé, sa seule pensée cohérente fut : "Oh, merde !"

Prévenue par le bruit, la mère orque se précipita vers ses œufs. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

En entendant son cri de rage, les deux écoliers sortirent de leur état de choc et s'enfuirent.

Alex eût tout de même le reflex de ramasser la plante puante et de la jeter dans son sac.

* * *

La seule chose que leur professeur de DCFM et son directeur de maison, Mr Black, leur avait dit était :"Si jamais un jour vous croisez le chemin d'un orque, la seule chose que à faire c'est de : Courir, et courir sacrement vite ! Parce que ces horreurs sont très rapides !" Alors, une mère a qui on a détruit ses petits …

* * *

James et Alex courraient comme s'ils avaient la mort aux trousses. Ce qui était … _réaliste _?

Si au début, ils avaient beaucoup d'avance, l'écart s'amincissait. Et le fils Malfoy voulait vraiment garder sa tête sur ses épaules, merci bien ! Ils avaient déjà dépassé la moitié du chemin, quand il fut pris d'un soudain éclair de génie (oui, il tenait _ça _de sa mère) : les orques avaient peur de l'eau !

Pendant 30 magnifiques secondes, il caressa l'idée de planter Potty (en lui coupant le bras, méthode qu'ils n'avaient pas encore utilisée). … 30 délicieuses secondes… Malheureusement il n'avait pas été réparti à Serpentard mais à Gryffondor. Il attrapa le poufesouffle par le bras. Sous les protestations du jaune et noir, ils s'écartèrent de la piste.

"Malefoy ! MALEFOY ! T'es cinglé, tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on va traverser ce torrent glacé ! MAL…"

PLOUF

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent sur l'autre rive, ils étaient tous les deux si essoufflés, qu'aucun ne fit de commentaire. Quand la créature arriva au bord du torrent, elle poussa un hurlement qui leur dressa les cheveux sur la nuque.

"… aff… aff… Malefoy… aff… merci …"

Alex qui s'était juste relevé, se tourna vers son compagnon et lui tendit une main charitable. Quand, tout deux debout, ils se lâchèrent la main, le lien qui les maintenait s'évapora.

"Si j'avais su que cela aurait été si facile…

- Quoi Potty, on l'aurait fait plus tôt ? Non je ne crois pas, putain il nous a fallu un orque pour qu'on s'entraide. Et par Mordred, tu es à Poufesouffle, les '_fidèles compagnons'_ !"

SPLAF !

En sursaut commun, les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour découvrir le monstre leur envoyait des pierres.

BAM !

Et les tires se faisaient plus précis ! Après un échange de regard significatif, ils repartirent en courant au château.

* * *

Le jeune Malefoy commençait enfin à entrevoir les tours, quand un hurlement rauque, le fit stopper net.

Détachés à présent, les deux garçons marchaient chacun à leur rythme. Potty c'était remis a raller : "En plus j'ai SUPER froid. Franchement on est trempé, je suis sûr… "

Et Alex avait ralenti pour ne plus l'entendre. Résultat une distance de plus de 50 mètres les séparait.

Quand le blond arriva à la hauteur de James, il le découvrit étendu, évanouit. Ce crétin s'était encoublé dans une racine et s'était heurté la tête.

Un loup garou penché sur le corps, se retourna vers lui. D'une démarche souple et lente il s'approcha du Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas comme si le Poufesouffle pouvait lui échapper.

Alex tout doucement, sortit sa baguette. Mais tandis qu'il détournait l'attention du loup pour ranimer Potty, l'animal passa à l'attaque.

James reprit conscience pour voir, Alex rejeter le loup. Le blond tenait à bout de bras sa chaîne en argent. "Bouge Potter !"

Mais James se sentait vraiment mal. Il se remit debout pour perdre à nouveau l'équilibre et se rattraper au tronc d'un arbre.

Le loup, d'un bond, changea de proie. Mais sa course fut interrompue par un 'stupéfix' bien visé.

Une seconde plus tard, le fils d'Harry se retrouva sans comprendre comment, soutenu par Malefoy. Alors il remarqua le sang qui ruisselait sur la chevalière de son appui.

"…Malefoy …

- Tais-toi et reste concentré. T'es trop lourd pour que je te porte. Alors tu vas rester avec moi Potty, O.K. ?"

* * *

La suite du trajet fut, pour l'héritier Potter, une suite d'images entrecoupées et floues…

Pour celui des Malefoy, par contre, se fut beaucoup moins réjouissant. Le brun saignait au front et sa tête vacillait dangereusement. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, son bras le lançait atrocement. Il avait au moins dût perdre 2 litres de sang (ça par contre il le tient de son père).

Merci seigneur, ils arrivaient enfin sur les bords du lac.

Et Merde ! James venait de le quitter ! Crevé, il fit glisser le poids mort dans l'herbe pour reprendre son souffle.

Un grognement se fit entendre.

Glace, son sang ne fit qu'un tour_. Pas encore ! _Il vit que le loup s'était libéré de son charme… _et __**chouette**__ !_ Il avait amené un copain.

Les deux bêtes commencèrent à les encercler.

A bout de force, Alex lança un sort de feu, que le deuxième loup évita sans problème.

Alex, avant de s'évanouir, tenta d'envoyer un 'patronus'.

Il s'écroula aux côtés de Potter.

* * *

**AN bis** : ah, ah,... (Rire sadique) ! Alors je voulais juste faire remarquer que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire le fils de Harry pourri gâté et immature (comme Drago plus jeune...et encore un peu maintenant) et un Alexandre plus adulte (en même temps il est le fils de Hermione donc pas de grosses surprises à ce niveau) ... mais bon je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps que ca ! ...donc à la prochaine


	5. Chapter 3 troisieme partie

**

* * *

**

Chapitre III : troisième partie (et dernière !)

La soirée avait plutôt bien commencé pour la Serpentard. Comme Juliette s'inquiétait pour son frère, (il allait quand même passer une nuit de pleine Lune dans la forêt interdite) elle avait décidé de l'attendre : pour vérifier qu'il rentrerait bien en un seul morceau. Puis pourquoi attendre seule quand elle pouvait accompagner de son futur-mari-qui-ne-le-savait-pas-encore (Lucas Finigan) ? Mmh ?

Une fois la ronde finie, ils n'allaient quand même pas aller se coucher ! Puis Alex n'était pas encore revenu… Elle s'occupait, actuellement, par une exploration buccale du dit futur mari. Mains baladeuses obligatoires.

Et puis comme elle était Serpentard et une Malefoy (donc plus maligne que tout le monde), elle se trouvait dans le placard à balais du rez-de-chaussée. Franchement, après toutes ces années, on aurait pu penser que les adolescents, atteints de crises d'hormones, auraient pensé à changer de lieu de rendez-vous. Mais non ! Tous se précipitaient à la tour d'astronomie et se faisaient prendre. Non mais vraiment ! (pour souligner l'intelligence de la fille d'Hermione, il faut préciser qu'elle ne s'était jamais faite attraper en cours de bécotage !)

Mais alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à ouvrir la chemise du très (trop) sage préfet de Poufsouffle, la grande porte avait été ouverte si violemment que le battant avait claqué contre le mur, faisant sursauter nos deux tourtereaux.

Surpris et curieux : ils avaient passé la tête par la porte à temps pour voir un Drago Malefoy livide, transportant son fils, suivit de Severus Rogue accompagné du fils Potter. Si le jeune Lucas Finnigan avait pu émettre quelques doutes sur le passé du lunatique Drago Malefoy, son regard noir et son visage de marbre lui firent admettre la possibilité qu'il puisse bien être un dangereux expert en magie noire !

Juliette, affolée, tira par la manche du préfet tremblant. (Le professeur était déjà effrayant dans son état normal, alors là ! Il allait en faire des cauchemars pendant des années ! )

Quand ils découvrirent les tâches de sang, elle devint hystérique, courant vers l'infirmerie en trainant toujours le jaune et or au teint verdâtre.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à temps pour entendre l'explosion de colère de son père : "TOTALEMENT INCONSCIENT CE LOUP ! C'EST DE LA FOLIE ! DEUX ETUDIANTS SEULS DANS CES CONDITIONS !" Suivit du sifflement de l'infirmière : " Mr Malefoy, directeur ou non du conseil de l'école, si vous ne vous taisez pas maintenant je vous mets dehors !!"

Ils entrèrent dans les marmonnements enragés du blond et les regards tendus de son parrain.

"Papa !" Drago se retourna et écarta les bras pour y accueillir sa fille terrorisée.

"Mr Finnigan … connaissez-vous les mesures de sécurités prises par le directeur ? Bien, pourriez-vous vous rendre dans les sous-sols de la tour Gryffondor et prévenir le Professeur Black ?" Après un regard empathique à la jeune fille sanglotante, enroulée dans la cape en soie noire de son père, il partit.

* * *

Après une attente interminable, leur sembla-t-il, Luna apparue pour leur annoncer que leurs jours n'étaient plus en danger. " Mais je ne peux encore rien dire concernant d'éventuels séquelles… Il nous reste encore des soins à donner" souffla-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer derrière les rideaux.

* * *

La journée avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment mal commencée pour Hermione. Son collègue avait fait brûler ses notes en un _fâcheux incident_. Elle avait cassé sa plume fétiche (cadeau de ses parents après l'obtention de sa maîtrise). Elle était arrivée en retard à son rendez-vous avec le doyen. Et elle avait perdu un talon en rejoignant Ginny au restaurant. Gin qui, d'ailleurs, lui avait soutenue durant tout le dîner, que si elle n'avait pas accepté la demande de Richard, c'était qu'elle aimait encore Drago … Et elle n'avait pas voulu en démordre !

Pauvre Ginnie, les hormones de sa grossesse lui retournaient le cerveau.

Donc pensez-vous ! Quand elle avait vu le feu vert s'allumer dans le salon, elle avait su que la soirée n'allait pas s'arranger. Mais en croisant le regard sérieux de Sirius. **Sérieux ! SIRUIS ! **Elle s'était tout de suite inquiétée.

* * *

L'entrée fracassante de la petite brune ne passa pas inaperçue dans l'infirmerie. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent.

La fille d'Hermione avait changé de paire de bras pour ceux de son petit ami. Gin, son gros ventre et Harry étaient assis sur une banquette collée contre le mur. Derrière eux, Drago, toujours blanc, était appuyé contre les catelles **(1).** Sirius, impatient, tournait en rond et Severus, droit comme un piquet, attendait devant les rideaux les séparant des bléssés. Elle rejoignit son ex-mari qui, d'un murmure, lui annonça qu'ils n'avaient rien de nouveau, avant de la saisir dans une étreinte désespérée.

* * *

Après un bon quart d'heure d'angoisse, Pompom réapparue, éreintée, et leur apprit que les deux devraient s'en sortir sans trop de pertes. Ils étaient endormis. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore se prononcer sur le bras du jeune Malefoy, la blessure étant profonde.

Hermione se précipita au chevet de son fils, laissant les autres se remettre doucement. La colère couvée de Drago explosa enfin avec beaucoup des propos **très **négatifs sur la hiérarchie de cette école.

Ginny et ses hormones mal placées s'insurgèrent face aux insultes du blond. Elle récolta un " Oh la ferme, l'usine à bébés !". Puis elle fondit en larmes avant de rejoindre son fils, en marmonnant quelque chose qui sonnait fort comme _"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Mia aime encore cet abruti ! ". _Rapidement suivit par son mari qui couvrit l'ex-Serpentard de regards assassins.

Pour une fois, Siruis su tenir sa langue, à moins que ce soit le regard significatif de Severus.

Hermione réapparue enfin. Elle fut remplacée par le père de ses enfants.

D'un pas lent, elle rejoint sa fille et son Jules.

"Mr Finnigan, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. J'ai énormément entendu parler de vous.

- Je suis désolé que ce soit en de telles circonstances.

- Chérie, se tournant vers Juliette, vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant. Tout ce qui était possible a été fait. Lex ne se réveillera pas avant tard demain"

Elle embrassa sa fille et après une légère hésitation le préfet aussi, avant qu'ils ne partent.

Drago se glissa derrière elle et l'attira à nouveau, dans ses bras réconfortants.

* * *

Le plus si jeune blond alluma la lampe du salon tandis qu'Hermione s'écroulait sur son canapé.

"Nous allons devoir attendre au moins deux semaines avant d'être fixés … Mais, merci Seigneur, il est en vie …

- Lupin …

- A agit comme il aurait du, Drago Lucius Malefoy. Tu as assez dit de bétises pour ma soirée "

Puis prenant son air spécial **reproche pour Malefoy** (réponse au **regard Malefoy**):

" Ne croit pas que je n'ai pas entendu depuis la chambre de ton fils. Tu étais en colère passe encore, mais en ce qui concerne Gin …

- Mais, C'EST une usine à bébés ! Elle en est à quoi... (faisant semblant de fouiller au fond de sa mémoire) 8? 9?

- 7! Dray …"répondit-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

Drago ouvrit le tiroir sous la bibliothèque. Il fallait dire qu'il connaissait cette maison comme la sienne (correction: mieux que la sienne, il y avait trop de placards au Manoir) et en ressortit deux verres et une bouteille de Bourbon. Quand il lui mit un verre dans la main, elle riposta : "Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Dray …

- Tss, tss! C'est une très bonne idée ! Apres la soirée qu'on a passée, on l'a bien mérité "

Il remplit son verre. Puis s'installa, avec beaucoup plus de grâce (_oui ! il est un Malefoy, merci bien_) au côté de la brunette.

Un verre devint deux, puis trois … La discussion se fit plus détendue. Les deux amis se rapprochèrent …

Soudain, le " Severus m'a expliqué …" ne pu pas sortir des lèvres du blond. Il fut bloqué par la petite bouche de la chercheuse en potion.

Inutile de préciser que Drago ne la contraria pas… bien au contraire !

* * *

(1) les catelles sont des carreaux de faïence. Ma correctrice m'a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas connu. Donc curieuse je suis passée sur Google et je viens d'apprendre que ce sont des spécialités de ma région ! Hé ! On en apprend encore tous les jours !

* * *

**AN :** Alors voici la scène que vous attendiez tous non ? (petit sourire sadique) pas trop déçus j'espère ! Comme promis ce chapitre est un peu plus long et un peu moins sérieux… un peu …

Alors oui, je suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas que sans un choc émotionnel et une cuite, Hermione soit en état de faire de telles avances … D'ailleurs je suis prête a parier que dans son état normal, elle n'aurait jamais, mais alors jamais agit ainsi … 'fin c'est ce qu'elle croit !!

Alors comme toujours réclamations, donations, letters d'amour… petit bouton en bas !

En espérant sincèrement que vous avez apprécié le chapitre et souri un tout petit peu … vous savez : _"l'usine a bébés" …_ en tout cas je me suis bien amusée sur celui là … au lieu de réviser… PFFFF

Donc, voilà !


	6. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapitre IV

* * *

Nos deux, plus si jeunes, (mais encore) amoureux (enfin, ils ne se l'admettent pas encore) se retrouvèrent dans la chambre très organisée d'Hermione. Les vêtements avaient été semés dans le salon, puis le couloir, puis l'escalier …

Mais Drago ne put s'empêcher :

"Alors l'usine à bébé avait raison, tu es folle de moi …".

Ce qui refroidit passablement les ardeurs de son ex-femme.

"Que... Viens-tu... De... Dire ? Etonnemmant, il ne reconnu pas les signes de danger.

-J'ai cru comprendre que la raison pour laquelle tu as repoussé Robert …

-Richard !

-Qu'importe ! C'était que tu es folle de mon corps."

(Oui, oui, il l'avait dit à haute voix. Pourtant après toutes ces années il la connaissait !) L'ex Gryffondor ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes, avant de se parer de la couleur fard de son ex-maison.

"SORT D'ICI !

- Quoi ? QUOI ! MIONE ! Tu ne vas quand même pas …"

Et il atterrit sur les fesses dans les escaliers. La porte de la chambre resta, malgré ses regards ahuris puis ses supplications, fermée.

* * *

Ce fut un Drago, en caleçon vert, qui retrouva son chemin en récupérant ses vêtements vers le foyer du salon. Une poignée pleine de poudre de cheminette, il maudit sa langue trop pendue par l'alcool **et** la baleine rousse Potter !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, un blond en pleines machinations frappa à la porte du Survivant.

En deux jours il avait fait beaucoup de chemin. Il s'était enfin admi a lui même que son parrain avait raison :

1. Hermione Granger-Malefoy était la femme de sa vie,

2. Il était le pire des crétins de l'avoir laissée filée,

3. Il devait la récupérer à tous prix !

Même si pour cela il devait aller s'_excuser_ auprès de l'usine à bébé.

Oui il avait mûri d'au moins de quatre ans en trois jours. Il faut dire que la peur d'avoir presque perdu son fils avait remit les pendules à l'heure. Et les priorités dans le bon ordre. Par merlin, il avait dû se faire deux poignées de cheveux blancs en une nuit (pour vous dire si ça l'avait remué). Mais il était très chanceux, parce que le blanc s'accordait très bien avec le blond familial.

Ses réflexions capillaires fûrent interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte, révélant la dite usine à bébé.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui claquer la porte au nez, elle s'était retrouvée les mains pleines de "_gâteau de la paix_" aux cerises. ("_Comment diable la fouine connaissait son point faible ??_"…)

La pauvre ne se rendit pas compte alors qu'elle se retournait, laissant sa porte ouverte pour lui, du sourire criant horrible-Serpentard-manipulateur qui couvrait le visage du blond aux deux poignées toutes neuves de cheveux blancs.

* * *

Un thé et un gâteau aux cerises fourré à la potion de vérité plus tard : Drago stoppa la volcanique, ronde et rousse Mme Potter en lui faisant remarquer plusieurs faits :

1. elle ne devait pas s'énerver, c'était mauvais pour le bébé.

2. il avait besoin de tout savoir sur les sentiments d'Hermione.

3. son ex-femme ne lui dirait jamais tout cela en face.

4. il avait besoin de pistes solides pour savoir comment faire évoluer la situation

5. et si il ne lui avait pas donné de véritasérum, la rousse ne lui aurait jamais rien dit.

6. et enfin, que de toutes façons elle était déjà dedans jusqu'au cou vu qu'il savait qu'elle aussi pensait que la colérique brune était encore amoureuse de lui ! Et comme elle voulait le bonheur de son amie, elle allait l'aider. (Le tout sans utiliser un seule fois le mot 'usine').

Un miracle se produisit alors, à moins que ce soient ses hormones, mais Ginevra Potter accepta de répondre.

_Hermione avait totalement paniqué, quand après cinq années de mariage et deux enfants, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait son mari._

_**Elle était amoureuse de son mari.** _

_La potion de Cupidon (des frères Weasley) n'y était pour rien, son effet s'était dissipé le jour d'après sa prise._

**_Elle était amoureuse de la fouine._**

_Il s'en était suivi de mois, de torture intellectuelle (100 Hermione Granger-Malefoy) pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait pas, en tout état de conscience, garder l'homme qu'elle aimait enchaîné dans un mariage d'amour à sens unique_ …

Arrivé à ce point, le concerné, (excusez l'expression), tomba des nues. _Mais ce n'était pas tout, la logique rigoureuse de l'excentrique brune l'avait poussé à tripler ses efforts pour accélérer ses réclamations d'annulation de mariage auprès du ministre. Devant un tel acharnement, le politicien avait enfin cédé aux couples formés (après le fameux bal officiel de noël du ministère par la potion) le droit au divorce. Et tandis que le Serpentard profitait pleinement de sa liberté nouvellement acquise, le cœur brisé de la Gryffondor avait été doucement reconstruit par le médicomage Richard._

Oui la tornade rousse était sûre qu'il y avait bien eu de 'l'affection' entre ces deux là, mais jamais un amour équivalent à celui qu'elle avait éprouvé pour son mari (au plus grand damne du très patient médecin).

Oui, Hermione avait été ravie de pouvoir reformer des liens avec le blond : leur amitié s'était révélée facile, constructive et enrichissante. Et très bonne pour les jumeaux.

Et enfin que OUI ! …La femme du balafré ne doutait pas, bien qu'elle clamait que c'était pour garder sa liberté, que la vrai raison du refus d'Hermione à la demande de Richard était que cela aurait clôturé définitivement son histoire avec le vert et argent !

OUI, elle voudrait bien encore du thé, ses explications l'avaient assoiffée, mais surtout pas de gâteau elle en avait déjà bien assez dit comme ça !!

Et que … OUI !! HERMIONE LUI CONFIE QU'IL ETAIT BIEN MEILLEUR SOUS LES DRAPS QUE RICHARD !! NON MAIS CELA SUFFISAIT MAINTENANT MALEFOY ! ET QU'IL ETAIT DANS SON PROPRE INTERRET D'AVOIR FICHU LE CAMP AVANT QUE SON MARI NE RENTRE !!

* * *

AN

: _hi hi !! Voila un très cours et un peu confus chapitre ! Je dois dire que je balance beaucoup d'informations sans être assez précise, mais au prochain vous aurez droit à la version d'Hermione qui sera plus claire. Le Drago adulte, dans ma tête, est quelqu'un de logique à l'excès qui ne s'encombre pas de long raisonnements et de justifications mais travaille avec des objectifs clairs (les listes c'est son truc lol, pis c'est plus drôle à écrire. J'espère que vous ne me lyncherez pas pour la trop longue attente (mais voila ma vie réelle a été très occupée ces derniers temps (partiels foirés, rapport de projet de recherche, soutenance …) et je suis actuellement sensée être en révision pour mes derniers partiels anglais !). J'espère aussi que ce chapitre qui est loin d'être un de mes meilleurs vous a fait au moins sourire !_

_Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois, la fin s'approche à grand pas ! Un grand merci à Chasca (anciennement connu sous le pseudo de Wiird Sister) pour sa patience face à la montagne de travail que représentent mon orthographe et mon style ! et qui me réclame la suite !_

_Enfin merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi chaud au cœur à très bientôt (pour de vrai cette fois) ! Je vais essaye de finir cette fic avant la sortie du dernier tome._

_Bye bye_

_Didi_

_Ps Je vais encore le dire pour ceux qu'ils l'auraient oublié : « petit bouton à droite, pretty please »_


	7. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Chapitre V

* * *

Les enfants Malefoy avaient, tout de suite, su qu'il y avait un froid entre leurs parents.

La raison ? Pas de réponse, mais beaucoup de théories.

* * *

Après les avoir récupérés au train, en n'en profitant pour mettre quelque point sur les i au fils Finigan, leur père les avait ramenés chez leur mère.

Hermione les avait accueillis, mais avait ignoré leur père.

La preuve, quand « sa princesse » l'avait enguirlandé d'avoir menacé son petit ami, elle n'était même pas intervenue. Après qu'elle soit partit dans la cuisine pour leur faire deux chocolats bien chauds, Drago leur annonça que cette année ils passeraient le nouvel an chez les Potter. Pas chez lui. Non, il avait déjà des projets pour leur mère et donc ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Devant le regard brillant et conspirateur de leur père, les jumeaux, intrigués, avaient accepté.

* * *

Tout compte fait, ses enfants avaient préféré passer la nuit chez Harry et Gin. Juliette avait réussi à faire inviter son futur-bien-qu'ignorant époux, et Alex avait bondi sur l'occasion de revoir Elisabeth.

Elisabeth Potter (première fille d'Harry et jeune sœur de James) avait préféré Beauxbâtons. L'absence de statut 'Potter ', mais surtout celles de ses frères, lui donnait des conditions exceptionnelles pour étudier.

Résultat, les deux inséparables farceurs d'enfance, Alex et Eli, ne s'étaient pas vu depuis presque 3 ans et Alexandre avait été intenable toute la semaine.

Hermione, dans son plus confortable et archi-non-sexy pull se préparait, armée d'une bonne tasse de thé et dans ce silence libérateur, à s'engouffrer sur son canapé avec son nouveau livre : le réveillon de rêve !

Mais elle fut interrompue de son entretien avec DW Jones par la sonnette d'entrée.

* * *

Sous la neige, un Drago souriant et paré de ses plus beaux atours l'avait priée (parce qu'il ne suppliait pas) de le laisser entrer. Pour une fois qu'il ne s'imposait pas ni par la cheminée ni sans frapper, Hermione le laissa pénétrer au chaud.

* * *

Une fois la neige tombée de sa veste, il lui offrit sa bouteille de champagne préférée pour accompagner une forêt noire en « signe de paix ». Et puis il devait absolument lui parler d'une 'nouvelle petite brune'.

En toute sincérité, ce fut seulement la quantité astronomique de chocolat perchée sur l'appétissante chantilly qui la fit céder.

* * *

Mais là où Gin, n'avait pas pu lire le **sourire hurlant 'Serpentard d'élite'**, Hermione n'avait pas été dupe. Tandis qu'elle sirotait son champagne pour faire passer l'énorme montagne de chocolat ingérée, les yeux brillants et le haussement de sourcil caractéristique Malefoy déclenchèrent toutes les sonneries d'alarme dans la tête de notre chercheuse.

Tous ses sens crièrent « Alerte, Alerte ! » quand elle aperçut qu'il n'avait touché ni au gâteux, ni au champagne.

Soudain elle se sentit fébrile :

« … Qu'as-tu … Qu'as-tu mis dans le gâteau ? »

Pour toute réponse, **le** **sourire** s'agrandit.

Les pièces du puzzle commencèrent dangereusement à s'emboiter dans la tête de notre petite brune. Drago se leva, contourna la table pour la rejoindre.

« Tu as mis de la potion ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Il s'agenouilla à son niveau, puis l'embrassa.

Quand il se détacha enfin de ses lèvres, l'ampoule incandescente (enfin dans le cas d'Hermione, le néon) s'éclaira dans son cerveau :

« Tu as mis une potion de désir ! … DRAY, tu n'as…. »

Elle fut coupée par le retour de ses lèvres si familières puis :

« Chut ! Laisse moi faire et profite »

Avant qu'il ne repasse à l'attaque.

* * *

En sueur, entortillée dans ses draps, Hermione houspillait son ex mari tandis qu'il la couvrait de câlins réconfortants.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons …

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps j'arrive encore à te faire rougir ! »

Petite tape presque amicale sur son bras trop baladeur. Mais vengeance par bisous dans le cou.

« Quand même Drago, une potion ! »

Son visage se souleva malgré sa si confortable position sur le haut de sa poitrine. Le sourire, le plus 'Malefoyien' qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, l'ornait. Même pas celui du jour où, à vingt ans, il avait enfermé Sirius et Severus dans la cave du quartier général (avec les conséquences que nous connaissons tous), ni celui de la veille de leur mariage ou celui de … (trop dangereux comme souvenir !). .. Enfin donc : ' Un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie Salazar ! '

« Il n'y avait _rien_ !

-… _Quoi _?

-Juste _toi et moi_.

-… »

Il récupéra sa baguette avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'attraper.

« Tut, tut ! Madame Malefoy, je vous en prie. »

Regard moqua virant au noir.

« Voilà, il met venu à l'oreille plusieurs paroles …

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire l'Usine à Bébés ?

- Mione chérie. Pas uniquement Mme Potter. Severus aussi depuis des années dans son cas … Ecoute, toi et moi on s'adore. Ne me fais pas ce regard. J'ai beau l'adorer, ce n'est pas celui que je voudrais maintenant !

-Mais …

- Tut !»

Il se releva, s'appuya sur le montant du lit, l'attira de force (enfin elle ne résista pas tant que ça) dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Hermione. Et tu m'aimes. Nous deux on a tout fait de travers. On s'est retrouvés mariés plus ou moins consciemment. On a eu des enfants. Des enfants géniaux en toute modestie. On s'est séparés. On s'est redécouverts puis respectés en tant qu'amis. On a essayé de reconstruire des relations chacun de notre côté … (Grimace gênée sous le regard se radoucissant de sa première ex femme) qui ont été … sans avoir peur des mots… foireuses ! …Mais on a une chance de se retrouver. Alors voilà on prend le sang pur à la trop haute opinion de lui, la chercheuse en potion qui lui a toujours fait re-dégonfler ses chevilles … Et … Si …. Si on reprenait les même et qu'on recommençait ? … Pas comme avant … Je veux dire, on … non, je suis plus mature… et je veux dire que si tu ne veux pas de mariage, mais garder ta liberté … ça me va tant que tu me laisses une place … Une plus grande place bien sûr … »

La petite brune, pour toute réponse lui offrit un baiser. Rapidement les mains qui s'étaient montrées trop sages pendant son petit discours, reprirent leur envol le long de son (ex ?/futur oui ! Elle n'allait quand même pas gober un mensonge pareil !) femme.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas les feux accueillants cette nouvelle année.

Une nouvelle année pleine de promesses !

* * *

**AN :** Alors voilà, ça se sent (et se lit) on n'approche de la fin à grand pas !

Plus qu'un chapitre et puis peut-être un ou deux petits drabbles…

Je veux d'abord m'excuser de ce retard ! J'ai une vie malheureusement chargée (qui prend toute la place) et une année pas encore finie, mais dont la fin s'annonce excellente ! Je ne vous ferai pas attendre autant pour la fin, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Enfaite j'ai reçu une review ce matin et j'ai regardé à quand remontait ma dernière Update … J'ai eu un peu honte !

Je veux tout de même remercier **Chasca** qui a dû encore une fois s'arracher les cheveux sur ce texte ! (Elle mérite tous vos compliments) mais aussi les nombreux revieweurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite trace, un commentaire ou une critique ! A savoir : abbelia**, **BA de Danone**,Bostaf37, Darkim the queen of konery, Emma, Gouline971,johanna, kimlovtom, ladyalienor, Lady125, Lady Hope, Lilli-Puce, lily's-angry, lolaboop, Malie25, Mel, miss cerise, Molly, Molly Stevenson, ninipatalo, Onariah, sanouille, sarinette17et **xx-MissBlack-xx**.**

**Petite question : **J'ai plusieurs projets qui trainent, vous préféreriez un Hermione/Drago un peu différent, un Hermione/Severus, ou un multi-paring (dont H/D, N/L, P/B, G …) ??

J'ai des ébauches mais je ne sais pas par où commencer !

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et si vous appréciez (ou non !) petit bouton violet en bas ! MERCI D AVANCE !


End file.
